Unexpected Consequences
by The Eternal Dragon
Summary: After ingesting a drugged bowel of Ramen, Ranma does something under it's influence that he'd never of done otherwise. Can he live with it's consequences with the help of someone he never thought would of even cared?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Consequences  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Ranma wasn't for sure if eating anything from Shampoo was a good idea or not, especially when she sat down at the table with him with her own bowl of Ramen. The look in the Amazon's eyes made Ranma even more nervous as if she was expecting something. The commotion at the door of the mostly empty restaurant drew the Amazon's attention who went to see whoever just came in.  
  
Quickly, Ranma changed the two bowels figuring Shampoo's own Ramen wouldn't be spiked with anything and quickly polished the contents off deciding Shampoo might learn a lesson if she had a taste of her own medicine.  
  
"Airen eating too too good Ramen," Shampoo growled, catching Ranma's attention. He groaned as he seen Akane storming towards him with an angry look and that stupid chi mallet of hers.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" was all Akane got out before malleting the pig tailed martial artist through the roof of the restaurant.  
  
"Shampoo!" A worried looking Cologne called as she pogoed out from the kitchen carrying three vials filled a little under halfway full of powder, "Tell me you didn't use these!"  
  
A sheepish looking Shampoo looked down towards the ground as a worried looking Akane asked, "What are they."  
  
The older woman sighed tiredly as she answered, "Two of them or designed gender specifically to erase any inhibitions or anything of the like. The other one is a fertility enhancer almost guaranteeing impregnation. The amount used out of these vials though are extremely too much and I'm not sure what effects they will have."  
  
"You DIDN'T!" Akane growled out, spinning around to glare at the younger Amazon.  
  
"Is ok, though." Shampoo said bightening as she noticed the two bowels at the table. One was a solid white which was Ranma's while hers had a red stripe around it, "Airen ate my Ranmen."  
  
"Yes the pervert ate your Ra..." Akane started but stopped as she noticed the color drain from the older woman's face. It took a few moments to figure out what had ran through the older woman's mind. Shampoo didn't mean that Ranma ate her cooking, she had meant that Ranma had eaten the bowel of Ramen meant for the amazon girl. If Ranma ate the bowel meant for Shampoo then that would mean that Ranma had also taken in the drugs that Shampoo had planned for herself. If Ranma got splashed then he would be a she then that meant..."Oh my god."  
  
Cologne nodded, "We have to find son-in-law now!"  
  
Ranma had barely gotten away from Mr. Turtle as she crawled up onto land soaking wet and out of breath. She was glad that she didn't see Kodachi or anyone else around though for some reason she felt a pang of regret that Kuno wasn't there.  
  
"Does my eyes decieveth me?" Kuno declared from behind the red head, starting her, "Has my pigtailed Goddess come to date with me?"  
  
"The name's Ranma." Ranma growled as she marched over to the pompous blow hard to dish out a world of pain until something washed through her. She reached up and grabbed Kuno's collar and pulled him down to where his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
AN: I'm not sure whether or not to continue this, and if I do it will not be a lemon. If enough people are interested in this story I will continue this and I'm playing with the idea of making it a match up with Ranma and Nabiki. 


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Consequences  
  
Chapter 2  
  
6/3/04  
  
By the Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½..  
  
Ranma slowly opened her eyes and winced at the pain caused from the dim light filtering in through the window curtain and through the thin curtains surrounding the nice soft bed. The bed was the softest and biggest she had ever seen in all her lifetime and she loved the soft touch of the silk sheets against her bare skin.  
  
Something wasn't right here ran through Ranma's head as she slowly sat up holding the sheet around herself, covering most of her up. Why was she even in a bed anyways, much less naked and female.  
  
"MMM..." A familiar voice said from next to her as an arm snaked it's way around her, pulling her close, "Good morning my sweet goddess."  
  
Ranma started shaking, trying to deny what was happening, hoping that maybe it was all a dream. The past two days that she spent with Kuno doing THAT more than once. She wanted to be sick as she squirmed out of Kuno's embrace, memories of her starting the whole thing. It was all her fault, but for the life of her she didn't know why she would even do something like this. No, she didn't want to be sick, she wanted to die.  
  
Grogily, Ranma slid out of the bed while holding the sheet close to her while Kuno followed her only to receive a hard punch to the face knocking the boy out. She had slept with another guy, sure she looked like a girl at the moment but she was a GUY!  
  
Ranma looked through the room for her clothes but couldn't find and so settled on raiding the jerk's closet pulling out a gray, long sleeve shirt and a pair of Kuno's baggy Kendo uniform finding some strings to tie the legs around her ankles and a sash at the waist.  
  
Quickly and quietly Ranma made her way from the room and out of the house while hoping to avoid anyne and luckily even made it off of the property without incident. She finally made it to a park and hid in the trees while falling to her knees while leaning over and throwing up as more memories of everything that she did came to her. More memories of being with the kendoist, being intimate with him while in her female form.  
  
Her female form, she had remembered taking a hot soak in the hot tub the day before while the went at it again for who knows which number of times as she remembered the bastard ranting about finally beating the foul sorcerer and indulging in the sweet presence of his goddess.  
  
It must have been three days then that she had been at the kuno estate. She remembered the hot tub yesterday and the few times the day before that, the first time being after she climbed out of the pond after being malleted there by Akane...After eating Shampoo's Ramen.  
  
That had to be it, Ranma would never of done anything like that if she wasn't drugged. Tears started falling down the redhead's face as she realized drugged or not, she was still with Kuno one way or another and apparently her curse had been locked. She had to get home and find out, she had to get home and scrub the filth that she felt all over off of herself after being with Kuno.  
  
Quietly making her way home, glad that everyone was at school, Ranma jumped up to her window and slowly climbed inside and froze when she notied Kasumi cleaning the room.  
  
"Oh my, Ranma!" Kasumi exclaimed, dropping the duster and hugging the redhead tightly, "Everyone was so worried about you!"  
  
"It's okay," Ranma said, hugging the other girl back while trying to not let her voice crack, "I just had to go on an unexpected training trip."  
  
"Well please tell someone next time before, we was all so worried about you."  
  
"I will," Ranma said, slipping from Kasumi's embrace and grabbing some clothes, "I promise."  
  
Ranma made her way to the furo, glad no one else was there and started scrubbing herself hard as she tryed to get all of the filth that she felt off. The hot water didn't change her back she noticed so started scrubbing harder and faster, breaking down crying. It wasn't fair, she never asked for something like this to happen.  
  
"Ranma," Kasumi's concerned voice came from the door, "Are you okay?"  
  
Ranma didn't even bother answering, she just continued scrubbing, harder than before as her skin started to turn red from the excessive force from the scrubbing herself. Kasumi came in and noticed the tears falling non stop down the young redhead's face and the hopeless look in her eyes and the redness of the Ranma's skin.  
  
Kasumi hurried over to hold Ranma, stopping the redhead from doing anymore damage to herself.  
  
"It's not fair Kasumi!" Ranma cried, "It's not FAIR!"  
  
"What's not, Ranma." Kasumi asked, "What happened."  
  
Ranma just shook her head and started crying harder, "Guys don't cry, why can't I stop."  
  
"It's okay, ranma, cry all you want. It's just me and you." Kasumi said, resting her chin on top of the redhead's head as she held Ranma tight letting the pig tailed girl cry out what ever was bothering her.  
  
AN: I didn't intend to sound like holding future chapters until I get enough reviews. I just didn't know if this sounded like a good story or not to continue. It was more like a story idea but I think I will continue it anyways along with Chaos Moon. My other stories I plan to continue later. 


End file.
